Gavrilla Clusturific
Biography Gavrilla Clusturific (born July 7, 2024 in Kaliningrad, Russia) is one of the adopted daughters of John and Ladonna Clusturific and the twin sister of Anja. In January 2029, Gavrilla's 7-month-old baby brother Andrew, died from Shaken Baby Syndrome in the hands of their mother, Ladonna. Appearance She has long blonde hair and fair skin, wears a primrose purple dress with a navy purple-blue strap around it, and black Mary-janes with white socks. Personality violent Family Tree *Father: John Clusturific (1982-) *Mother: Ladonna Clusturific (1984-) *Brothers: Abdukrahman Clusturific (2005-), Abdulrahman Clusturific (2007-), Abdulkareem Clusturific (2009-), Abdullah Clusturific (2011-), Kuro Clusturific (2020-), Ryuunosuke Clusturific (2021-), Czar Clusturific (2023-), Igor Clusturific (2025-), Konstantin Clusturific (2026-), Platon Clusturific (2027-), Savva Clusturific (2027-), Ryosuke Clusturific (2028-) *Sisters: Aaliyah Clusturific (2008-), Lacey Clusturific (2013-), Lucy Clusturific (2015-), Hada Clusturific (2017-), Kimiko Clusturific (2019-), Dima Clusturific (2023-), Anja Clusturific (2024-), Irina Clusturific (2025-), Melora Clusturific (2026-) Trivia *Her full name is Gavrilla Lana Clusturific. *She receives coal for Christmas 2028. *The schools that Gavrilla has been expelled from: #Elsie Collier Elementary School for computer hacking #Bessie C Fonvielle Elementary School for flushing down cherry bombs in the girls' bathroom #Elizabeth Fonde Elementary School for bullying students #Maryvale Elementary School for possession of alcoholic drinks #Meadowlake Elementary School for posting threats on Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr #Florence Howard Elementary School for smashing the collection plate #Just 4 Dev Laboratory for mixing up the science ingredients and throwing the chair out the window #Mary B Austin Elementary School for bringing tobacco to the classroom #WC Griggs Elementary School for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet #Kate Shepard Elementary School for peeing on the hall floor and also cyberbullying #William Henry Brazier Elementary School for stealing the money from the collection plate #John Will Elementary School for selling the teacher's pencils on eBay and cyberbullying a transgender student #Eichold-Mertz Elementary School for making the freshmans urinate themselves and stealing an inhaler from a kid with asthma #Trinity Lutheran Elementary School for drinking whiskey #Faith Lutheran for throwing crystal meth #Little Flower Catholic School for throwing cocaine at a teacher #Augusta Evans School for taking drugs on the school playground #Most Pure Heart of Mary School for rubbing private parts at her fellow classmates #Westlawn Elementary School for running down the halls naked #Erwin Craighead Elementary School for lashing out at her teacher and the principal #St. Dominic School for physical abuse on students #Ums-Wright Preparatory School for abusing students #Wilmer Hall for beating up a student #M. Freeman Perry Academy for yelling at her teacher and the hazing incident #Phillips Temple Christian Academy for kicking students in the crotch and stealing money from the collection plate #Pointe Academy for hitting the principal #Hutchens Elementary School for fighting #Calvary Christian School for selling drugs #Covenant Christian School for profanity and vandalism #Living Word Christian Center Kingdom Academy for lashing out at the teacher #Taylor-White Elementary School for destroying the computers #William Henry Brazier Elementary School for aggressive and violent behavior #Anna F. Booth Elementary School for selling vodka #Calcedeaver Elementary School for force-feeding her teacher vodka #Castlen Elementary School for the hazing incident #Davis Elementary School for tossing cherry bombs at the principal's car #Robbins Elementary School for selling alcohol on school grounds #St. Elmo Elementary School for starting food fights in the cafeteria #Turner Elementary School for arson #Whitley Elementary for pulling down a girl's skirt in front of the whole school and posting the picture on Facebook for the whole world to see, humiliating her #Ariel Holloway Elementary School for cyberbullying and sexual harassment *Her favorite TV shows are Monster High, Barbie, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''and ''PB&J Otter. *Her favorite song is Firework by Katy Perry. Future Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twin Sisters Category:Daughters Category:People Category:People from Russia Category:People adopted from Russia Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Russia Category:Children adopted from Russia Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Russia Category:Girls adopted from Russia Category:Girls adopted from Europe Category:People born in 2024 Category:People born in July Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People with Long Hair Category:People with Blonde Hair Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:People with Fair Skin Category:People from Alabama Category:Children from Alabama Category:Girls from Alabama Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA